Bathroom Tryst
by amused-cat23
Summary: Jasper was only trying to find a way to stay aHEAD in life. What he didn't plan on was having Edward come in and literally BLOW his mind. ;D Yes, there were some innuendos implied! Human, slash. My favorite pairing: Jasper and Edward. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! The idea for this story decided to bounce around my head for a really long time. While we were learning about fractals in math, I was thinking about… Well, you'll see! **

**A million thank yous to my beta for this story, Harrytwifan! YOU ROCK! XD**

**Alright then, dearies! Here we gooooooo!**

Head. Oral. Hummer. Fellatio. Blowjob.

What is it that I do? Well, look at the above list. For ten bucks, horny guys can come to the third floor bathroom, last stall, and receive one from yours truly. I operate between classes, at lunch and for ten minutes after school. Like I said before, they're only ten dollars. I see A LOT of business. On a really busy day, sometimes my jaw gets sore, but I gladly take it in exchange for the over one hundred dollars I made that day. So, yeah. I had a pretty good thing going there.

Until Edward fucking Masen came. I wasn't the same afterwards.

/…/

It was a Wednesday. Hump day. Not a very active business day, but whatever. I wolfed down my ham and cheese sandwich before propping the stall door open. That way, people knew I was ready to literally blow their mind. Or dick. But I like to think that I blew their mind too.

One of my regulars, James, came strutting in. He used to try to haggle the price because he's quite the cheapskate, but after some not so gentle reminders, he gladly agreed to pay the ten bucks. James is a quasi-popular guy with a pretty attractive cheerleader girlfriend named Victoria. It may just be me, but I don't think he'd like the entire school to know that he got sucked off by another dude on a regular basis. No one likes a homo. Which explains why I'm not so popular myself, but that's another story. Anyway, my policy was that you pay me or I tell the school. Simple. And very effective, if I might add. People didn't have to treat me differently outside of the bathroom and I would keep my mouth shut. Well, after the deed, of course. But, I digress.

"You ready for me, Jazzy boy?"

I rolled my eyes. He was five inches on a good day and my best comparison to his dick was a carrot. _Not _impressive. I sighed and, in a rather scripted manner, replied, "Absolutely, big man. I want my Hamilton first, though."

He smirked.

"As per usual?"

I nodded.

James chuckled and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. He fished in and produced the bill between his index and middle fingers. I reached out to take it, but he played keep away. I crossed my arms and gave him a pointed look. He just smirked.

"Gimme a preview first, hot shot. Then you get your money."

I groaned but dropped to my knees and started unbuckling his belt. I knew it was useless to argue, so I palmed his carrot through his briefs. His head lolled back and hit the now closed stall door, signaling that I was with a customer.

"Oh yes… Oh yessssssss… Now give 'im a kiss, Jazzy boy."

I reached into the little hole in his briefs and hello penis. I leaned forward and gave it a quick lick, picking up a bit of the precum. James' hand fisted the hair on the back of my head and yanked it back.

"Here ya go, darlin'." He thought it was a real hoot and holler to mock my Southern accent. It was incredibly annoying, but I wanted my money, so I bit my tongue. He slipped the bill down my shirt like I was some cheap stripper or something. I don't think I can stress how annoying James was. I grumbled that he was pulling too hard before taking him in my mouth. I swirled my tongue around the head and sucked lightly. James grunted in approval. My right hand gripped the base of his shaft and twisted as my head bobbed in and out. It got the job done quickly and efficiently. James muttered something about frosting as he came hard in my mouth. With nothing better to do, I let the sickly white goop slide down my throat. Bleh. I didn't really enjoy the swallowing bit, but sometimes I got tipped if I did. Occasionally, I got a guy who tipped for dirty talk or a kiss afterwards. I did whatever it took to earn a few extra bucks.

"Thanks, Jazzy boy. That oughta hold me til Friday."

"Awesome."

He pat my head like a dog and deftly unlocked the door, striding out like he was something else. I spat out some of the residual cum and wiped off my mouth. Nasty. The bathroom door opened again and I went back to my post. I peeked out of the stall to see if it was one of my regulars or just someone who had to take a leak.

Nope. Not a regular. But fuck me if I didn't want him to be a regular.

His hair was a warm, radiant auburn that reflected the fluorescents in a way I had never seen before. It looked like it would be softer than chinchilla fur. I would know. I had two of the annoying yet oh so lovable creatures at home.

His eyes were literally sparkling, like two brilliant emeralds on a sunny day. His skin was mouthwateringly creamy and pale, almost translucent. The veins gave him a bluish tint, which sounds not very good, but on him, it was absolutely beautiful. I wanted nothing more than to run and bury my nose in his long and slender neck and wrap my arms around his lean body.

This guy practically screamed sex. His hair certainly had a 'just fucked' look. I would've totally given him a hummer for free. No lie. Fuck, I'd pay him to let me give him one.

A sly smile spread across his plump, red lips.

"Ah. You must be Jasper."

I was slightly taken aback. How did this magnificent creature know my name? I surely would've seen THAT walking down the hall, so he must've been new. I nodded furiously, confirming his statement while also trying to shake away the blush that made its home in my cheeks.

"Um, yes. I, uh, don't know who you…"

"Edward. Edward Masen. I just moved here from Chicago." He stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Nearly on tip toes, I walked over to shake his outstretched hand. I mumbled, "Howdy do." I almost face palmed. When I got upset or embarrassed, my accent got thicker and I said stereotypical Texas shit like 'howdy do' or 'faster than a jackrabbit in August.' Edward chuckled, but didn't let go of my hand.

"Um, so how do you know my name already?"

Edward released my hand, the sly smile still playing on his lips.

"I'm sure all the guys know who _you_ are, Jasper, or should I say Jasper! King of All Things Fellatio!"

I just about choked on my spit, but I was able to stammer out, "S-so you heard about that? Already? When did you get here?"

"At the beginning of the week. What can I say? Juicy information travels fast around a school this small." He shrugged nonchalantly.

My face flared up again and I shifted my weight to my right foot.

"So, uh, Edward…" I couldn't look him in the eye. "Did you want… uh… ya know… Did you want me to-?"

"To blow me? Hmmm… Something like that."

His gaze turned wicked and he pushed me into my stall and locked the door. I was about to get on my knees when he shook his head no.

"See, I don't have any money with me right now, but I really want those sweet lips of yours wrapped around my cock. So, I have a proposition for you. Let me give you the best blowjob you've ever received in return for one from you. Does that sound good?"

I guess I nodded, because the next thing I knew, my pants were around my ankles and Edward was on his knees in front of my erect penis. I yelped as he wrapped his long fingers around me and started pumping.

"My my, Jasper… You sure are packing heat here."

I grunted a thanks and he winked up at me. Then, his hot mouth encased my throbbing dick. It took all I had not to come right there and then. His head bobbed in and out as his hand twisted and stroked. Seeming to have minds of their own, my fingers knotted themselves into Edward's autumn colored hair. I was right- It was waaaay softer than Robert and Pattinson's fur. Seeing how they're chinchillas, that's saying a lot. Edward's one hand gripped the back of my right thigh and he removed his other hand from my dick so he could take me deeper down his throat. That hand slithered up my abdominals and pinched my left nipple through my shirt. His eyes opened and he looked up at me. He extracted me from his mouth and licked along my length before speaking.

"Jasper. I want you to come in my mouth."

He pumped a few times with his mouth only covering the head. He hummed slightly and it was all over. My head fell back as I moaned breathlessly, emptying everything into Edward's eager mouth. His eyelids slid shut and he hummed in satisfaction. I almost came again, because, fuck me, if THAT wasn't the hottest fucking thing I had ever seen.

When my legs felt like gelatin and wouldn't support me any longer, Edward released my softening cock from his absolutely blissful mouth. He winked at me before standing, bringing my pants and boxers up with him. I buttoned and belted my jeans, trying to regain composure.

"How was that, King of Fellatio?"

I blushed and mumbled, "Please don't call me that."

"Why not? You're a legend at the small price of ten dollars!"

I muttered something incoherent, even to my ears. Edward just grinned at me. I huffed a bit and started to say, "So, now it's your tu-"

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

"I'll take a rain check on that, Jazz. See you later!"

He ran out of the stall, so I yelled, "I'll be here after school too!"

He turned back and said, "I have track. Another time!"

With that he left.

What the fuck just happened?

**Soooooooo? What did you dearies think? Did you like it? Was it too much? Please leave your thoughts in your reviews! I absolutely love reading them, especially the ones giving me constructive criticism as to how to improve the story. **

**Once again, thank you soooo much harrytwifan! Hopefully the people will like this first chapter!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^= (Also known as Rika)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As much as I try to hold off on updating, I can't help that my mind yells at me to write another chapter. I'm like "I need to wait until this story receives more attention!" but my head says "Noooo! You need to write! WRITE, DARN YOU!" And when my brain gets assertive like that, I have to do what it says. **

**Well. I'm sure I've sufficiently freaked you dearies out. I am terribly sorry. I'll just let you all read…**

As I watched Edward run from the bathroom, not only was I admiring his, ahem, _assets_, I was trying to collect my thoughts. I considered skipping my next class so I could get my shit together. I then remembered that I had American History next, and as much as I needed my shit together, I wanted to whoop some ass in Civil War trivia. Not to brag or anything, but I must've been a soldier in the Great War, because I know just about everything there is to know about it. I may or may not have read every single book about it at the library. Alright, I did, but that's beside the point.

I gave myself a pep talk before stumbling out of the bathroom and down the hall to Mr. DeSano's class. The late bell already rang, so everyone was there and turned to look at me when I walked in.

I swallowed loudly. "Ummm…"

Mr. DeSano stood up and enthusiastically said, "Jasper! Buddy! You've decided to join us! Aw man, take a seat, stay a while!"

A few people snickered, and I blushed violently as I dropped my bag and sat down. It took me a moment to realize that the seat next to me, which was usually empty, was now occupied. My face was hidden behind my curls, so I was able to inconspicuously look at my new companion.

Fuck. Me. With. A. Stick.

Edward fucking Masen. THE Edward fucking Masen that gave me the most unbelievable blowjob not ten minutes ago. My head swirled.

"Jasper, what a pleasure it is to see you again."

I kept my head down and bit my lip. "Um, same."

"Hmmm… You seem to be a bit flustered, Jazz. Whatever did happen at lunch?"

My head bolted up and I glared at him. He had the most innocent smile on, complete with the wide doe eyes, and I could've sworn I saw a halo above his head. Edward moved closer to me by a fraction of an inch, but it was enough to make my head cloud with lust.

"I'm sorry for interrupting the love fest, Jasper and Edward, but there's a class going on up here," Mr. DeSano said pointedly.

A few students snorted, and my impossibly red face got even redder. I fixed my eyes to the front of the class. They stayed there for the rest of the lesson. I didn't dare turn my gaze to Edward again, even though I knew he was staring at me. Needless to say, I had to think about a lot of dead puppies and naked old ladies to keep my boner at bay.

When the bell _finally_ rang, I bolted out the door and practically ran to English. I didn't want to risk more mind fucking from Edward. Thankfully, he wasn't in my class, so I was able to sit easy.

After class, Emmett McCarty approached me.

"Hey, Jasper."

I was slightly taken aback. Yes, he came in a few times to, ahem, blow off some steam, but he _never_ talked to me outside of the bathroom. It would hurt his reputation if he was seen talking to Jasper Buttfuck, a nickname I acquired shortly after coming out. It really was silly to tell people that I was gay in high school, but I thought I could trust Alice. She was my best friend since 6th grade, after I moved here to Forks from Texas. We were both rejects, so we were the only friends we had. Last year, she confessed her love to me. I knew I was gay since I was 12, so I tried to let her down easy. Shit hit the ceiling, and to get back at me for supposedly "leading her on even though I was gay", Alice went and told everyone that I preferred pecs to boobs.

We are no longer friends. Which is a pity for me, because she was my only friend. Lucky her, high school is kind and now she hangs with a pack of fellow fashionistas.

Ugh, I'm getting off topic again. Where was I? Oh yeah; Emmett was talking to me.

"Y-yeah, Emmett?"

He rubbed his chin and huffed loudly. "Are you going to be, uh, _open_ after school?"

I nodded, slightly suspicious.

He sighed and his shoulders relaxed. "Good. I'm seriously stressing and Rosie is on her period."

I felt like yelling "TMI!", but bit my tongue. Emmett looked around before running off. I pulled at my curls and shook my head, laughing humorlessly. I only had to sit through one more hour of school before I was free. Lucky for me, it was art, my other favorite class. I sat at my favorite desk. It was close to the supply cabinet and the window, so when I saw something amazing outside, whatever I needed was right at my fingertips.

Mr. Silversun looked at me and gave me a slight nod. I smiled back. Little did everyone else know, I was blowing him every Tuesday after school. Art assignments didn't apply to me and I did whatever the hell I wanted. While the rest of the class got their crayons and number two pencils, I stocked up on oil pastels and Bristol paper. The trees outside were rather inspiring. On the cusp of spring, small flowers were beginning to blossom and leaves were budding on the twisted branches. As I worked on the tree, I couldn't bring myself to imitate the greens and pinks that were running so rampant outside. No, instead, I found myself drawn to deep reds and browns. I paused for a moment to look at what exactly I was doing.

My tree, which was supposed to look like it was beginning the process of rebirth, was in the middle of the dying process. It was a fall scene. Fuck me. The colors of the leaves resembled a certain someone's hair. I turned the paper over and groaned loudly as I buried my face in my hands.

Edward fucking Masen.

/…/

After sucking off Emmett, I decided to call it a day three minutes early. I jogged out of the school. There was still a bit of a chill in the air, but I didn't mind. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. The fresh scent of renewal filled my head and I was back in Texas. If I concentrated, I could smell the freshwater stream that was behind my house. It bubbled over rocks and glittered in the afternoon sun. A drop of water hit me between the eyes. I blinked a few times.

"Daydreaming, Jazz?"

Wouldn't you believe it, there was Edward. He was holding a water bottle, and his hand was wet. He poured some water on his fingers and flicked it at me again.

"Wha?"

Edward snickered. It dawned on me that he was supposed to be at track.

"Hey, you said you had to get a rain check because you had stuff after school… Why aren't you there?"

He shrugged. "It got canceled. Coach thinks it's going to rain. I don't blame him. Those clouds look ominous."

I looked up at the sky. Sure enough, there was a cluster of heavy storm clouds a few miles off. I sighed. I loved rain.

"Mmmm… I love the rain," Edward murmured.

My head whipped around to look at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes. Do you?" 

I nodded. Edward chuckled and said, "My my… It seems that we have something in common. Why don't you walk me to my house and we can find out what else we have in common? I don't live very far away."

I didn't really see anywhere for me to say no, so I followed him out of the courtyard.

"So, seeing how you have a Southern accent, I take it that you moved here?"

I gulped, weirdly nervous. "Um, yes. I moved here from Texas when I was in 6th grade."

He started walking backwards so he could look at me. "May I ask why you left?"

"Um… It's a bit of a long story."

A small smile spread across his lips. "I have time."

"Um… My daddy died, and my mama couldn't really bear to live in the house my daddy built. 'Too many memories' she'd always say. Apparently there were too many memories in Texas, so that's why we moved."

Edward slowed and moved to walk next to me rather than backwards in front of me. "Is it just the two of you?" he asked softly.

I nodded.

"How did your father die?"

I cleared my throat and mumbled, "Hit and run."

Edward put his hand on my back. "I'm sorry, Jasper."

"S'okay. It's been six years."

"But it's still hard."

I just shrugged. We walked in silence for a while. We approached a large, white house. Edward slowed down at the front gate.

"Well, here we are."

Of course he'd live in a fucking mansion. I had only known the guy for a day and I could already tell he was fucking perfect.

He pulled the front gate open with a small creak and started walking towards the house. I stayed on the curb. Edward must've noticed I wasn't behind him, because he stopped walking and turned to look at me.

"Aren't you going to come in?"

"Ahh, was I supposed to?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "No, I want you to stay there and get rained on. Jeez, Jazz. You can be awfully silly sometimes."

"Wha- what? You only just met me!"

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me towards his house. "Details! They're superfluous! C'mon! It's going to start pouring!"

On cue, it did. Edward tugged me to his front door. I felt like I should run away, because it kind of seemed like he was trying to kidnap me. I should have, but I was way too fascinated by the beautiful boy.

We stumbled over the threshold and into the foyer. Edward dumped his stuff on a bench by the door that looked suspiciously like a church pew. I just stood there, unsure of what to do.

"Jasper! I'm not going to bite! Just relax!"

"I, um… I need to make a phone call…"

"Okay. I'll just give you some privacy."

He skipped off. He fucking skipped off. I felt like spending time with Edward would give me whiplash. Shaking my head, I pulled my phone out of the front pocket of my backpack. I hit number two on my speed dial and waited for my mama to answer. I had to go to the grocery store after school, but seeing how it was raining, that wasn't really a possibility.

"Jasper. Baby. Why ain't you home yet?"

"I'm sorry, mama, but it started raining. I'm waiting at a… um… _friend's_ house until it stops."

"Oh, well, that's for the best. It's stormin' something fierce out there. Hurry home afterwards, okay, baby?"

"Yes, ma'am. Um, mama, how are you doing today?"

"I'm okay, baby. Still got a bit of a cough, but don't you worry about me. Your mama's tougher than nails!"

"Oh-okay, mama. I'll see you soon."

"Alright, baby. Bye bye."

I hung up. Mama didn't sound alright. Her voice was getting weaker by the day and I was worried.

"You done, Jazz?"

"Gah! Edward! Don't scare me like that!" My heart was pounding in my chest and I nearly dropped my phone.

He giggled. Actually giggled. "Sorry! Now, why don't you come up to my room with me?"

"Um, okay?"

There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Looks like it's time to cash that rain check, Jazz."

**How was this chapter? Please review! I love them and I'll try to respond to them! That only seems polite…**

**A GIGNORMOUS thank you to my awesome beta, Harrytwifan. I LOVE YOU! HAPPY EASTER! **

**And a big Happy Easter to all you dearies as well! If you don't celebrate Easter, I hope you have an awesome day! Eat chocolate just for the hell of it. Unless you can't, then you should… Not eat chocolate? I don't know. **

**Thanks!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**

**P.S. Nominations for the Slash Awards are open! Go nominate you favorite stories at theslashawards (dot) blogspot (dot) com! *coughs inconspicuously* I mean if you wanted to nominate me, that would be cool, but *cough cough***


	3. Chapter 3

***peeks around corner* Hi guys… It's been a while. I'm sorry. I've been swamped with end of the year stuff. Yeah, it's almost the end of senior year, but my teachers decided it would be fun to pile stuff on me that they know I won't do. Oh well. I've also had some trouble with inspiration. *le sigh***

**Buuuuuuut, I have some ridiculously good news. "Bathroom Tryst" is nominated for a Slash Award! XDDDDDD It's nominated for Best Blowjob! THANK YOU DEARIES SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU! EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! If you find a basket of kittens on your doorstep, they're from me. Unless you're allergic to them… Then you'll find a basket of photos of Jackson Rathbone and Robert Pattinson. YESSS!**

**AHHH! Here you dearies go, since you were such amazing readers!**

Hot damn. There I was, sitting on Edward's bed, marveling at just how fucking huge it was. All I could think was "Hot damn." I'm pretty sure I could fit the first floor of my house in it. One entire wall was filled, floor to ceiling, with CDs. I would bet every dollar I made last week- one of my best weeks to date. It seemed like every guy in school had a serious case of blue balls. Anyway, I'd bet that money that he was more stocked than the jank little music shack in town.

Edward ran off somewhere else, leaving me, a naturally curious being, alone to freak out in his big ass room. So, I got up and decided to peruse his music. There were shelves upon shelves of classical music, which kind of made sense. There was a baby grand piano in his room, and I remembered seeing a big one downstairs. At first, I thought it was just there to show off the Cullens' wealth. I mean, c'mon, grand pianos are fucking expensive. Isn't it a typical rich person thing to buy expensive shit just to show off how much money they have to burn? But, after seeing Edward's piano and his massive collection of classical music, I figured he must play, giving the monstrosities a reason to be here.

I migrated down the wall, catching some artists and albums I recognized. I realized that Edward and I had pretty similar tastes in music. Now, you'd think that because I came from Texas, I'd love country music. Well, you'd be sadly mistaken if you did think that. Maybe it was because I heard it fucking everywhere or because I heard fifty too many drunk guys butcher songs. In any case, I hate the shit. And I saw no hint that Edward liked it. He did seem to have a thing for techno, I noticed. As it so happened, I did too. My mouth quirked into a lopsided, close mouthed grin before I could reel it back.

I kept moving down the line, inspecting some shelves, while merely glancing at others. At the last section, all the cases were clear or fluorescently colored, but none had titles. They were… Burned CDs? Why so many?

"I made all of those."

Once again, I nearly pissed myself. Whipping around, I was face to face with Edward, our noses six inches from one another. I took a small step back, needing more space. Edward grinned broadly, showing off his straight and perfectly white teeth. Lucky bastard.

"Did I scare you again, Jazz?"

I nodded, my heart still banging and crashing against my ribcage. When it stopped trying to bust out of my chest, I asked, "What do you mean 'made them'? Did you make a whole bunch of mix tapes or something?"

He shook his head. "No. They're all recordings of my compositions."

Hold the phone. Did he say compositions? As in…

"I'm kind of a child prodigy. Well, I was. I'm 18 now, so I'm technically not a child anymore."

My jaw snapped shut. I didn't realize it was on the ground until I got rug burn on the underside of my chin. "Whoa, wait… So these are like symphonies?"

Edward shrugged, like this was totally normal. "Some are. Others are just me playing the piano. Or violin. Or harp. I play a lot of instruments."

"Well, hot damn…" was all I could say.

Edward cocked his head to the side. "Do you play any instruments, Jasper?"

I shook my head. "Ah, no. I'm not very musically gifted." Under my breath, I mumbled, "Or any kind of talented."

"Nonsense. There must be something you enjoy doing creatively, right? And, hey, you know a lot about the Civil War. You were seriously kicking ass in Mr. DeSano's class today."

I rubbed the back of my neck and looked at my feet. "Uh, I like history…"

"What else do you like?"

I looked up at him, momentarily distracted by his emerald eyes. They were wide and even more vibrant for some reason. "I, uh… I like… art?"

Edward chuckled, polar opposite from his earlier giggle fest that was still baffling me. He didn't seem like the giggly, skippy type. Well, no one really seems like the giggly, skippy type other than bouncy five year old girls. But I'm getting off track.

"Is that a question, Jasper?"

"Ummm…"

His already bright eyes lit up to a hundred fifty watts. "Do you think you could draw me? I've always wanted someone to do a portrait of me, but I've only been around musicians who couldn't draw if Beethoven's 4th depended on it."

My face felt hot and I was getting flustered. "Well, I mean, I'm not very good, but I mean, uh, I could try if you really wanted me to…"

"Yes! Here, I'll get you some paper. Hm. I wish I had some nice art pencils for you to use, but I only have number twos…"

"I, uh, have some in my back pack… I could go get them…"

Edward's face brightened. "I'll get them! Find a spot and get comfortable! You can sit at my desk, and I'll sit across from you."

I nodded and watched him run out of the room. Well, I watched his ass, but that's my little secret. I was beyond overwhelmed at that point. Here I was, in the room of the hottest fucking boy alive, about to stare at him for an hour or so. Oh, and I've only known him for like three hours. The Gods must've been crazy…

I heard him sprint up the stairs and down the hall, throwing his door open. He dumped my backpack at my feet and yanked a chair around the desk so he was opposite me. I dug around my bag, pulling out my sketch book and pencils. I always liked to have an array of pencils to choose from, usually having every pencil from 8H to 8B. My favorite was my woodless graphite, but it was a bit too soft for the portrait. I figured I should stay on the safe side and just use an HB. They were right in the middle, and I could always use a softer pencil for shading if I really wanted to. Some people used charcoal mostly, but I really loved graphite. Charcoal seemed like a bit of a cop out. With graphite, a bit more work had to be put in to achieve the perfect value. Call me crazy, but I enjoyed the small details. But, as always, I digress.

Edward sat perfectly still, looking slightly to the side. He wasn't even trying, and he looked unbelievably beautiful. I know guys don't like to be called beautiful, but Edward was. Sure, handsome is usually the adjective used to describe men, but it didn't feel like it was enough for him. The tip of my pencil hit the creamy paper, and I was lost. Edward's face was so perfect for art. He was a piece of art. His jaw was chiseled from the most exquisite marble, as were his cheekbones and nose. His hair was a series of brush strokes, each color and value evident and each stroke smooth. The blush on his cheeks came from a skilled graffiti artist's spray can. It was concentrated in the center, but gradually became lighter around the edges as it blended into his natural skin tone.

I couldn't have stopped if I tried. It was then that I understood why so many artists had muses. Why the girl with the pearl earring captured Vermeer's attention, why Picasso fell for Dora Maar- It all made sense. Looking at Edward now, I was inspired. So many ideas for other projects swirled through my head.

"Are you done yet?"

I looked down at my sketch book. I needed color.

"I think so…"

Edward almost knocked his chair over as he flew at me.

"Let me see!"

He practically tore the sketchbook from my hands. His eyes were wide and roamed across the page. He didn't say anything. Just looked. I was getting antsy.

"Do you like it?"

"Jazz…"

He lifted his gaze from the paper to my eyes. They were unreadable.

"Jasper, this is amazing. You are truly talented. I… I love this."

My cheeks burned, so I looked down at my hands. "It's… okay… But thank you. You can have it."

His eyes widened. "Really? Thank you!"

"S'no problem…"

Edward lifted my chin up so I was looking at him again. "Thank you. This is the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me. Truly."

We were silent for a while, his hand still holding my face. I didn't realize that I wasn't breathing until I dragged in a ragged breath. Edward dropped his hand and chuckled. He began bending the paper at the perforation before carefully ripping it out of the sketchbook. I just sat there, watching him like an idiot.

"Hey, it stopped raining."

I looked out the window. It did indeed stop raining. I sighed. "Well, I guess I better go home… I need to do some grocery shopping and my mom's probably worried." 

Edward's shoulders slumped a little. He looked sad, but then again, it could've just been me hoping he was upset I had to leave.

"Oh… Okay. Um, I'll see you tomorrow?"

I nodded and slung my backpack on my shoulder. I was almost to the door when I remembered the reason why I came here in the first place.

"Hey, did you want me to, ya know…"

"Give me a blowjob? But, Jasper, don't you need to go home?"

That damn smile was on his face again. "Maybe another time, Jasper. Bye now!"

That boy- I swear, he'd be the death of me.

**Don't worry guys- EdwardxJasper lovins are coming up soon. Maybe in the next chapter, but I think I need to get some more character development in here. We'll see Jasper's mom in the next chapter for sure. I know some of you were worried about her. **

**Once again, you dearies are way too good to me. Harrytwifan, you are going to get some thing pretty, I promise. And by pretty, I mean serious Edward and Jasper lemons. I'm thinking, birthday oneshot? Yes?**

**Please please PLEASE vote in the Slash Awards! There are so many amazing stories nominated *cough* including three of mine *cough cough* Google "The Slash Awards" and it should be the first thing that pops up! And when you're done voting (for me, hopefully) go check out some of the stories. I did, and they are awesome! There are so many talented writers, and I'm so overcome with happiness that others thought my three little stories deserved to join the ranks of the others! **

**Reviews make Rika happy!**

**Darkkite23 =^..^=**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey dearies. Sorry I've been a bit hiatus. Good news! I'm officially graduated from high school! Yaaay! **

**This is not a happy chapter. Just letting you know.**

**A million thank yous to Harrytwifan! I LOVE YOU! Her birthday was a few days ago, so you should send her some love! And if you have time, check out my gift to her called "Suit Up." **

I walked up the path way to my house, gripping grocery bags in both hands, and I heard mama coughing. It wasn't a normal cough, the kind you get when you're sick. No. These were throat ripping, energy wasting, _painful_ coughs. My heart stung and I felt like crying. My mama, the one who cleaned my cuts and kissed my head when I bonked it off the table, was in _pain_. I leaned my head against the front door, trying to keep the tears at bay before walking in. Mustering all my courage, I pushed the door open. Mama was lying on the sofa, looking completely exhausted. Her eyes opened and she smiled as she looked at me.

"Baby! Thank you so much for goin' to the grocery store for me. I woulda gone, but this cough has been actin' up all day. How was school? What about that friend you stayed with? Were you polite?"

I blushed a bit. "Mama, I'm eighteen… Of course I was polite. It was good. I'm gonna put these away. You stay there."

"Baby boy, I'm stronger than I-" She started coughing again. They tore through her body and I was afraid she'd break. I set the groceries down on the floor and went to sit by her. Up close, her throat looked swollen. I noticed just how frail she looked. My mama did not look strong at all. When she pulled her hand away from her mouth, there were a few droplets of blood on her hand.

"Mama! You're coughin' up blood! You need to get that looked at! We need to get you to a doctor!"

She coughed again and made a waving motion with her hand. "Hush now, baby boy. It's just a cough. Plus, you know we don't got insurance and I can't afford to go to the doctor just to have him say that it's just a cough."

"Mama, I have money! I can help-"

"Now, Jasper, you save that money for college. That scholarship you got don't cover for everything."

I squeezed my eyes shut and fisted my curls. "Mama, I think I should stay home with you. I can go to college-"

"Jasper, no one else in this family has gone to college. You are smart and wonderful and you are goin' to college. Now I'll have none of this 'staying home' talk. Put those groceries away and get your butt to studyin'."

It would've been useless to argue. My mama was as stubborn as they come. I stood up stiffly and put the food away. My stomach rumbled. What can I say? I'm a growing boy.

"Mama, want me to make you some soup? It might help your throat."

"No, it's alright, baby. I'm not feelin' too hungry."

"Are you sure? You need something in you…"

"I'm fine, I promise."

I sighed and made myself a quick sandwich. I grabbed my textbooks and binders and began my homework.

/…/

Going to school the next day was pretty rough. Mama had been coughing throughout the night, and it not only kept me awake, but it worried the shit out of me. I didn't get a lot of sleep. I barely got through first period awake.

I was so preoccupied that I forgot to go to the bathroom to operate. In fact, I missed the between class times the entire morning. Before I knew it, it was lunch time and I really didn't feel like sucking dick. There was too much on my mind. I knew I wasn't welcome in the cafeteria, so I sat at one of the picnic tables outside. It was a fairly nice day, slightly chilly, but sunny. No one would bother me, but to make sure, I pulled out my history book. I already did the homework, but I liked reading it. And I wondered why I didn't have any friends… As I started the chapter about the Battle of Antietam, I heard someone sit across from me.

"Hey."

I looked up from my book and made eye contact with emeralds.

"Edward… Um, hi."

He craned his neck to see what I was reading. "History book? Didn't we read that chapter in class?"

I flushed. "Yeah, but I, um, like reading it…"

He smiled and quirked an eyebrow. "Just for fun?"

I nodded. He chuckled. My face burned as I mumbled, "It's not funny."

"No, it's cool. You like history. That's awesome. Not many people read textbooks for fun. I do sometimes, especially for music theory."

I looked up at him just as the sun emerged from behind some clouds. It reflected off his pale skin and made it look like he was glowing. His eyes sparkled. He was breathtakingly beautiful and it made my heart ache.

"Jasper, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." I dropped my gaze.

"Hey," he reached across the table and lifted my chin. "You look upset. Is everything okay? You looked preoccupied whenever I saw you in the hall and in Spanish."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't used to people asking how I was. No one cared about me. Even when Alice was still talking to me and was my friend, I only ever listened. Damn, that girl could talk. It was annoying, really.

"Hey, Masen! Don't get caught with that fag, Jasper Buttfuck!"

Mike and his cronies snickered past us. He wasn't a customer of mine, but Tyler and Eric were. I wondered what Mike would think about his friends getting sucked off by yours truly.

Edward didn't say anything, so I spoke up.

"If you haven't noticed already, I'm not particularly popular. You should probably hang out with other people if you want to avoid ridicule."

Edward rolled his eyes. "You think I give a fuck what they think?"

I whispered, "You should," before gathering my stuff and leaving. Edward didn't follow.

/…/

School dragged on forever. I almost walked right out at the ending bell, but I remembered my obligations. Reluctantly, I went to the third floor bathroom, last stall. Not two seconds later, Laurent stormed in.

"Where the fuck were you during lunch? I bombed my fucking pre-calc test because I was so fucking stressed!"

I quirked an eyebrow. "And how is that my fault?"

"Cuz you weren't here to suck my dick!"

His logic made no sense whatsoever.

"Maybe you should've studied. Me sucking your dick wouldn'tve gotten you an A."

"Yeah, well… I don't want to hear your fucking mouth! Get on your knees."

"Fine. Pay me first."

"Like hell I will! You weren't here when you said you would. I ain't paying!"

I was starting to get pissed. I didn't want to be there, and I just wanted to go home to see how mama was doing.

"I'm not sucking you off unless you pay me."

Laurent's fists clenched and he looked like he was going to pop a blood vessel. I backed up slightly. Then, he exploded. He shoved me against the back wall of the stall, wedged between the other wall and the toilet. He had a handful of the collar of my shirt and was all up in my face.

"Get on your fucking knees now, or I'll beat the shit out of you and tell Mr. Price all about this thing you have going, Whitlock."

Mr. Price was the principal. I don't know how, but he had no idea about what I was doing. I had a suspicion that Mr. Silversun quieted any talk about it.

I didn't see any way out of it, so I did as I was told. As soon as I was on my knees, Laurent undid his pants, pulled his dick out and grabbed my head. He thrust violently into my mouth. I gagged a few times, but I didn't throw up. It was a long several minutes. Once he came, he shoved me away and left. I spit out the cum and coughed a few times. My jaw hurt and so did the back of my throat. But it was the price I had to pay. Last year, Laurent beat up some freshman, and the kid had to go to the hospital. I wasn't about to risk that happening to me. I had no way of fighting back. I didn't have friends to help me, and I couldn't beat up a two year old. I was too weak. While other guys went to gyms to lift weights, I was at the library poring over history books.

I was feeling slightly violated, so I laid on the floor for a few minutes. I heard footsteps approaching, and I tried to get up before they arrived.

"Jasper! Have you been in here the entire time?"

Edward.

I looked up at him. Why does he even care?

"Yeah. Business, you know."

He knelt in front of me. I managed to sit up.

"Jasper, your lip is bleeding. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Forgot to put on chapstick, I guess. Why are you even here still?"

His brows knit together and he ran a hand through his bronze hair. "I was, uh, waiting for you…"

"Why would you do that?"

He looked down. "I was hoping you'd want to hang out with me again."

"Well, sorry. I have to go home."

With that, I stood up and brushed past him.

**Thanks for sticking with me! Now that I have more time, I should be able to update pretty regularly. For those of you sticking with "At Second Glance"- Don't worry! I'm working on the next chapter! I haven't given up on it!**

**Once again, thank you to my wonderful beta, Harrytwifan! **

**Reviews make my fingers fly across the keyboard!**

**Darkkite23=^..^=**


End file.
